


When In Rome

by Skybloodfox



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Collars, Eventual Male/Male, M/M, Masturbation, Mild S&M, Mutual Masturbation, Silus is a bit hard to handle, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybloodfox/pseuds/Skybloodfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After successfully escaping Camp McCarran, Silus is hiding out with the Followers of the Apocalypse when he's teamed with Jerry the Punk to search Vault 3.</p><p>Warning: This is the Fallout Universe so there will be mention of drugs, sex, alcohol, horrible deeds, and everything and anything wicked the Mojave can throw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fallout: New Vegas or any characters/items/quests associated with it. It all belongs to the great gods at Bethesda.
> 
> Note: After listening to the Silus interrogation at Camp McCarran while Sgt. Boyd is interrogating him, and he describes the usage a collars, then stumbling across Jerry the Punk at the Khan encampment, I just knew these two were destined to be together.

Chapter 1

The Old Mormon Fort.

“Jerry, do you have those stimpacks I asked for?”

“Um yes Doctor Farkas, I just put them... oh crap, where did I put them?” Jerry said, desperately digging through the milk crates by the front door as the machines surrounding the gurney screamed. Somebody had been running off with medical supplies, and while Doctor Farkas might turn a blind eye, Jerry just couoldn’t do that.

“Jerry, find those stimpacks or else get someone in here who can help!” Doctor Farkas snapped as she grabbed a healing powder off of the nearby desk and sprinkled its contents into the stomach wound of an unconscious member of the Kings. The King twitched and started convulsing as Doctor Farkas held down his shoulders.

“JERRY!”

Fingers shaking, Jerry finally dug out the stimpack from the milk crate and raced to Doctor Farkas side where she grabbed the stimpack and slammed it into the neck of the King and within seconds, the King was still again, his breathing deep.

Jerry swallowed nervously.

“Doctor... Doctor Farkas?”

“From this day forward, you will be assisting the scavenging team looking for medical supplies. Now get out.” Dr. Farkas hissed, not turning away from the King on the bed before her.

Jerry’s shoulders sagged and he turned, leaving the small medical room of the Old Mormon Fort and walked towards the center of the Fort. After the Courier had gone to all that effort to get him accepted as a Member of the Apocalypse, Jerry had thought that finally he had found his people, his true people, and they weren’t the blood thirsty, battle hungry, drug obsessed members of the Khan.

At least, that was what he thought.

Between helping the other doctors with running back and forth to get medicine, or to fetch this or that, or to help clean the junkies that stumbled in the early morning only to leave the fort and return the next day ripped on a mixture of mentos and whiskey, Jerry was too tired when his shift was over to read his books, or compose poetry, let alone feel creative. It was wearing him down, and Jerry suspected he was wearing down the patience and kindness of the other Followers. It was only a matter of time before they kicked him out and he was truly alone because Jerry was fairly sure the Khans would probably just kill him if he came whimpering back. Maybe he could join the Kings? They seemed like a tightknit group, or maybe he could join the NCR, but would they accept him even though he was born into the Khans after the slaughter at Bitter Springs? What about the Legion? A shiver raced through his body. No, no, he could not be a legion member. He’d more than likely end up a slave and all that torture and killing and... no. Jerry was fairly sure he could never do that.

“Watch were your fucking going, boy.” A mans hissed and Jerry blinked, realising he had just walked into one of the numerous mercenaries that guarded the Old Mormon Fort. 

“Oh-oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t see where I was going,” Jerry stuttered, eyes wide as the man glared at him. Jerry swallowed, his heart pounding as he quickly turned and walked away to his tent. He risked a glance back over his shoulder and saw the mercenary still staring at him. Heart racing, Jerry stepped inside the Followers tent and climbed onto the top bunk, not bothering to change, and curled his arms under his head, and tried to clear his mind of the intense, was it passionate? Hateful? No, intense blue eyes that stared at him and the silky voice that had hissed at him. 

~~

“So you’re a mercenary, huh? Silus, was it?” Doctor Farkas asked while she washed the blood off of her hands in the corner of the surgery. The King had barely survived surgery, but he had made it and was now recovering in a tent outside.

“Yes Ma’am,” Silus said as he watched the doctor. His back was rigid, his hands clenched at his side.

“You should know we don’t really pay our mercenaries, rather they work for room and board. Money is tight.” Doctor Farkas said as she turned around, drying her hands with a rag before tossing it into the box that would later be left to soak in Abrox for two days to remove any trace of blood.

“I realise this.” Silus said.

Doctor Farkas narrowed her eyes then crossed her arms, leaning back against the counter.

“Where did you say you were from again?” 

“California. I came out here to seek fame and fortune.” Silus said smoothly.

“Uh huh... and your military training?”

“Extensive in hand to hand, knife, and close quarter combat,” Among many other skills Silus thought as he watched the Doctor like a hawk.

“Good, I have the perfect mission for you. Get some sleep and report here in the morning.” Doctor Farkas said as the door opened and Jacob stumbled in, slurring his words.

Silus resisted the urge, the nearly overwhelming urge to beat the man into a pulp but instead he nodded and left the building. A female guard walked past him, smoking a cigarette.

“Where are our barracks?” Silus asked and the female guard stopped for only a moment to raise an eyebrow and point at a tent in a corner of the fort. 

“Take a guess, shit head.” She said before leaving him to investigate a commotion between crashing junkies.

Growling, Silus stalked towards the tent and threw back the flap only to find it empty except for the punk who had crashed into him earlier.

Sighing, Silus took the non-occupied bunk underneath the punk and stretched out. It had been a long walk from Camp McCarran to the Strip, taken him longer then he realised and the danger had been great. Silus knew the legion would kill him for surviving the first attack, not to mention being taken hostage and interrogated by that bitch Sargent Boyd and that fucking degenerate of a Courier. Pretending to be an assassin from the legion and Silus being gullible enough to mention the Legion plant in the Camp. How could he have been so fucking stupid? He should have known better, but if he had known better then he wouldn’t be lying on a stained, reeking, saggy mattress underneath some sniffling whiny bitch.

Silus scowled and closed his eyes, willing his body to sleep.

~~

“Doctor Farkas— ” Jerry started as the door was thrown to Doctor Farkas office and Silus marched in. He scowled when he saw Jerry quickly look away. This Merc was scarier than Big Papa! Jerry thought.

“Doctor Farkas,” Silus said as if he was addressing a superior officer.

“Good, both of you are here. I have a mission for you two. I’ve learned the Courier cleaned out the fiends of Vault 3 while on a mission for the NCR,” Doctor Farkas said as she picked up a clipboard.

Silus clenched his fist.

“Apparently the Fiends killed the original vault dwellers and transformed it into a drug den. Silus, Jerry, I want you two to go in there and scavenge whatever you can find.” She finished.

“Scavenge?” Jerry asked, alarmed.

“What if there are fiends still present?” Silus asked.

“That’s where Jerry comes in. Will you be able to talk to them?” Doctor Farkas asked.

Jerry swallowed nervously. “Y-Yeah, I think so. 

Silus glanced at Jerry out of the corner of his eye. This little shit could handle Fiends? Maybe he wasn’t as useless as first thought.

“Good, I’d like for you to go soon before noon but take some clean water and two duffle bags.” Doctor Farkas said and Jerry nodded while Silus resisted the urge to salute. 

Without looking at each other, Silus left the room first, quietly followed by Jerry. Farkas took a deep breath, let it out, and turned around preparing her operating room. Hopefully those two would be able to find at least a stimpak or two.

~~

“Four fresh water bottles, two duffle bags... are you sure you’ll be okay with the new guard?” Arcade Gannon asked quietly. He and Jerry were in one of the tents near the back wall of the fort. When Jerry had shown up at the Old Mormon Fort covered with dust and bruises, Arcade had assumed he was just some NCR grunt who had drunk too much while on leave and woke up at the edge of the strip, and Arcade had paid no mind.

After all, day in and day out people came and went all the time, but when Julia Farkas had said that Jerry was their new poet, fresh from the Khan settlement, Arcade had almost fainted. Surely this skinny, awkward, fried by the sun, but strangely pale kid couldn’t have been a member of the Khans and a poet. But after a few questions about the Khans such as “Oh, whose your leader?” “Papa Khan,” “Did you lose anyone at Bitter Springs?” “I don’t want to talk about it,” “Do you know how to make a stimpack?” “Uh no, I just write.” After that, Arcade decided to befriend the new Apocalypse recruit and keep an eye on him and maybe help out when he could, like right now helping Jerry prepare for heading to Vault 3. However, when he found out Jerry was being sent to scavenge with Silus the new guard, well, Arcade knew the man felt... out of place.

“I’m sure he’ll be okay, I mean, the Followers wouldn’t just accept someone if they had a bloody, or super violent past, right?” Jerry said.

Arcade paused.

“Not too violent,” Arcade said, not commenting on the fact that Jerry was technically a member of the Great Khan surrounded by NCR territory, and his own past was a little bit tricky too.

Jerry swallowed nervously.

“Well... if we’re going to encounter fiends, maybe some violence is needed?” Jerry suggested and Arcade patted his shoulder.

“Yeah, but Jerry?”

“Yeah?”

“If the shit hits the fan, come back here, alright? We can’t lose our only poet.” Arcade said smiling.

Jerry perked up, smiling sheepishly.

“Hopefully that won’t have to happen.”

“Are you fucking degenerates ready?” Silus asked with his clipped tone.

Arcades face turned sour as he turned to Silus. He took one of the duffle bags and approached Silus, starring him eye to eye. Everything about man rubbed him the wrong way. The way he held himself, the way he judged every movement of every person. Arcade was sure Silus was former military; he certainly hadn’t been a member of the Enclave, maybe NCR? Nah, not unless he was an elite troop, and that only left Caesars Legion or the Brotherhood of Steel as options, and for a member of Caesars legion to be hiding at the Old Mormon Fort surrounded by NCR soldiers would either be suicide, or just plain insane, and judging the highly intelligent and arrogant gleam in Silus’s eye, he doubted Silus would be that stupid. That left the Brotherhood, and in Arcades opinion, those assholes could stay in their where they were.

“I don’t know what Neolithic shithole you crawled out from, but if you don’t bring Jerry back alive and in once piece, I will hunt you down.” Arcade hissed.

“Said the bitch with the glasses,” Silus said, taking the duffle bag from Arcades hands. “Let’s move out.” 

“R-Right!” Silus said grabbing the other duffle bag with the water and running after Silus as he headed for the Forts entrance. 

Arcade watched them, his arms crossed against his chest. He knew that Jerry had grown up with the Khans, had grown up surrounded with the harshness and monsters the Mojave had to offer, but he also knew that the fiends were a different kind of monster altogether and this new guard... there was just something about him that didn’t sit well with Arcade.

Maybe he should have a talk with Doctor Farkas sooner rather than later.

To Be Continued...

End Note: I’m doing something different with this fic. The clean version (non-porn version) will be posted on WattPad, but I will post the non-clean version (porn version) on Tumblr and A03.


	2. Chapter 2

Silus and Jerry didn’t speak a single word as they walked through Outer Vegas and towards the North Vegas exit. Once they were out of the city, Jerry started to struggle to keep up with Silus’s fast pace.

“Hey-hey! Slow down!” Jerry called.

“It’ll be dark soon, and I do not want to be in Fiend territory when it’s dark,” Silus shot back, eyes scanning the surrounding buildings for any sign of movement. Armed with a 10mm, Silus hated the clunkyness and the coldness of the steel as it rested on his hip. What he wouldn’t do for some spears and an obedient, and unquestioning, unit of men at his command. 

“Yeah okay, but do we have to walk so fast?” Jerry huffed and Silus glanced over his shoulder at Jerry.

Instead of a group of obedient men, Silus was stuck with Jerry the punk kid and his ridiculous haircut. That would have never been allowed in the legion. In fact if this was the legion, he would beat this whelp, and flog him in front of the others for his laziness and weakness. Weakness was a dangerous infection that could affect the entire legion if it was allowed to spread. But as Silus waited for Jerry to catch up, he knew that this wasn’t the legion. That he could never return to the legion if he wanted to live, especially because he suspected there would be a cross with his name etched on it when he arrived back. 

“Look, if anything happens, I’ll do the talking. The Fiends need the Great Khans,” Jerry said suddenly, gasping for breath. Silus froze.

“You’re a member of the great Khans?” Silus knew that the legion was courting the Great Khans as allies against the NCR, even though they were the number one supplier of chems in the Mojave Desert. But if Jerry was a member, then he could blow his cover.

“Yeah, well, I was born into the Great Khans, but I never really passed the initiation so I wasn’t a full member, but Papa Khan always liked me. He told me once ‘the smallest runt can become the fiercest Deathclaw.’” Jerry said, catching his breath.

“So you walked from the Great Khan encampment in Red Rock Canyon to New Vegas. Surely getting to the vault before sunset isn’t that great of a challenge,” Silus commented as he started walking again, but slower so Jerry could keep up. 

“Y-Yeah, it was a long, long, long, long walk from there to here, but I was lucky. The Courier travelled with me,” Jerry panted, wiping his mouth.

“The Courier?” Silus asked, intrigued. Could this be the same Courier that had tricked him? There had to be more than a single courier in the Mojave, right?

“Yeah. Wears a vault 13 uniform and likes to use a Gobi Campaign rifle?”

“I think I’ve met him.” Silus said slowly.

Jerry perked up, smiling.

“It was because of him I was able to join the Followers. I owe him a lot, and I owe Doctor Farkas a lot for taking me in too,” 

“Sounds like you owe a lot of people.” Silus said as he caught movement from the corner of his eye.

“Yeah, I—oomph!” Jerry said surprised as Silus suddenly slammed him into a wall of a destroyed building, covering his mouth with his hand.

“Shh!” Silus motioned for Jerry to be quiet.

They said nothing, didn’t move an inch, not until there was a loud caw and Silus let go of Jerry’s mouth. Silus pulled the 10mm from his hip, and started creeping forward quietly. Jerry fell behind him as they peeked around the corner.

“Oh god,” Jerry gagged at the sight of the dozen bodies on the ground that stretched from the entrance of Fiend Territory to Vault 3.

“There is no god,” Silus said as he stepped out from the ruined building they were in. 

Evidently the Courier really had been here, and recently, judging the buzzing flies and crows pecking the shattered bodies of the fiends. It was truly impressive what one person could achieve with a good weapon, a lot of ammo, some half decent armour, and a rather large supply of stimpacks judging by the various needle piles that had provided some decent cover from oncoming Fiend fire.

Watching the entrance of the vault for movement and not seeing any, Silus waved his hand and Jerry cautiously followed behind him, carefully stepping over the bodies as they approached the opened vault.

“Have you ever been in one?” Jerry whispered and Silus shook his head. “Me neither, but the Khans and the NCR, we came from the same vault. Ironic, huh?” Jerry said.

Silus said nothing. Of the eighty-six tribes Caesar conquered, some had been from vaults. They had worn the tattered remains of their past lives on their backs, or made icons of mud and paintings of the blonde haired boy on the walls of their houses and huts. Silus had been a boy when his people had fallen under Caesars command, and not long after was picked by Joshua Graham who took him and his other chosen boys into the wilderness to train them to become Caesars centurions.

Joshua Graham...

“Silus?”

Silus blinked, coming back to the present as they were about to step into the vault.

“Uck,” Jerry said as they stepped over the body of a Fiend lying across a radio, her head across the metallic hall from her. “Hey look, there are two paths!” Jerry said, trying to avoid looking down the bloodied hallway. Literally. The walls looked like they were painted with the blood of Fiends and empty shells and various limbs and, ugh, was that parts of a stomach?

Silus scanned the bloodied hallway and the other path which appeared to at least be cleaner. If they went through the hallway, there might be a chance that a Fiend survived, not to mention Jerry looked like he would faint if he had to step through all that blood, but if they go through this other corridor, and judging by the lack of spray paint and markings, the fiends were unware of this path, then there would be a greater chance of finding some stimpacks and other chems.

“Jerry, stay behind me.” Silus ordered and Jerry swallowed nervously, clutching the duffle bag. 

Quietly, they entered the untouched corridor and found what appeared to be large servers for the vault computer, and a small computer that upon inspection, was used to open up a secret door. There was also a small pool of blood against one of the serves but no body.

“Do you think it’s the Courier’s blood?” Jerry asked quietly.

Silus said nothing, slowly creeping down the stairs and keeping an eye out for any booby traps like bundles of grenades, or rigged shotguns, or planted frag mines. When they found a door Silus opened it and Jerry followed into what appeared to be a main hallway covered with Fiend tagging and fewer bodies.

“Looks like we avoided most of the bodies,” Silus commented as they headed for the sleeping quarters of the vault. Aside from two overdosed Fiends, there were plenty of med-x, psycho, hydra, mentats buffout, jet, slasher, whiskey, vodka, and a surprising number of stimpacks in the various bedrooms. 

“This is going to be great for the followers,” Jerry said happily as he filled the first duffle bag. “Do you think the rest of the vault has any more stuff?”

“Maybe. We should have closed the vault door after us.” Silus said, watching the corridor.

“Closed it? Why?” Jerry asked confused.

“Protection. Our backs would be better protected and less chance for attack while under the cover of night.” Silus explained.

“Oh... that’s a good point.” Jerry said slowly.

Silus looked at Jerry, frowning. “Don’t you know anything? You were with the Great Khans. How could you not know about protection?”

“We do things differently.” Jerry said as he started creeping under one of the beds searching for any hidden chems.

Silus frowned, looking back to the corridor. 

Differently was an understatement.

“Ah hah! Found something!” Jerry said gleefully as he wiggled out from under the bed. He held up a small lunchbox. “Let’s see here...” he said, popping the latch open. Inside was nine med-x, four psycho, and one mentats. “This is great! This is just the bedroom’s, imagine what the rest of the vault has to offer.” Jerry said excitedly as he carefully dumped the contents into the duffle bag.

Silus said nothing, just watched the corridor and waited for Jerry to finish searching the bedrooms. They came across a pair of water logged corridors.

“I can’t swim,” Jerry said nervously as Silus examined the water’s edge. 

“We’ll leave it for now. Maybe the Followers have a rebreather or something equivalent,” Silus said before they left the area and, following the signs of the walls, went upstairs and into the living quarters. On the way they passed the dead body of a prisoner in a cell. Silus nudged it with his boot while Jerry looked away. When he was sure the man was actually dead, Silus closed the cell shut and Jerry followed him as they went up a staircase and turned a corner.

There they found a room with a chessboard on the floor and probably the cleanest bed of the entire vault. Jerry couldn’t contain himself when he saw it. He dropped the duffle bag to the floor, sitting on the edge.

“Oh wow,” Jerry breathed running his hands across the sheets. “It’s still soft and comfortable. I think I’ll just stay here tonight,” He sighed, stretching out on the bed his eyes drifting shut.  
Silus scowled and kicked at Jerry’s legs. 

“Get the fuck up! I am not staying in this shit hole of a vault when Fiends could be waiting to ambush us!”

“Ow, hey!” Jerry yelped, rolling off the other side of the bed. He glared at Silus. “You really are an asshole aren’t you?”

“And you’re a whiny bitch,” Silus sneered and Jerry balled his fists.

“Take that back!”

“Aww, that’s right, the Great Khans don’t care much for bitches, do they?”

“Papa Khan doesn’t care who you love as long as you’re loyal. That’s more than can be said about the legion!” Jerry shot back.

Silus froze.

Jerry froze.

“Whoops, ha ha, ummm...” Jerry said, slowly getting to his feet. Silus was staring at him, the blood drained from his face.

“The legion?” Silus said, slowly stepping toward Jerry. “Why do you think I’m with the legion?”

“B-Because you talk like your with the legion,” Jerry said as he stepped back with every step forward Silus took.

“How I talk?” Silus hissed.

“Y-y-yeah,” Jerry stumbled.

They stared at each other for a fraction of a second before Jerry threw the duffle bag at Silus and turned on his heels, running through the living quarters. Silus brushed the bag away and chased after Jerry, fast on his heels.

“Get back here!” Silus yelled as Jerry raced down the steps, not daring to look over his shoulder as Silus reached out to grab him just as Jerry raced around another corridor and into the cafeteria, and into the kitchen, and stopped suddenly. Silus tackled Jerry to the ground, rolling them around so Jerry was on his back and Silus on top. He grabbed the collar of Jerry’s collar and raised his fist, preparing to beat the shit out of him when the flicker of fire caught his attention, and the Fiend holding the flamethrower.

‘Aw fuck.’ Silus thought as from the corner of his eye he spied another Fiend, shaking with withdrawal and holding a Ripper by the door, and a third attempting to inject psycho into the destroyed veins of his right arm.

“Looks like we got ourselves a party!” The Fiend with the flamethrower laughed, preparing to spray both Silus and Jerry when Jerry held up his hand.

“Whoa, wait! I’m with the Great Khans! Take me out and you won’t get any more chems!” Jerry said as Silus kept watch on the other two Fiends.

“The Khans? Well shit, why didn’t you fucking say so earlier?” The Fiend said, lowering the flamethrower, then paused. “And the fucker on top of you?”

“Lover’s quarrel. We fuck like we fight,” Jerry grinned, wiggling out from under Silus.

The Fiend looked at Silus then Jerry.

“Who’s the bitch?”

“Does that really matter right now?” Jerry asked, standing up and brushing his knees. “So what the hell happened here?”

“The fucking Courier man. He came in guns blazing and shot everybody to the fucking Divide. He even managed to take out Motor-Runner and take his head!”

“That is some fucked up shit,” Jerry said crossing his arms.

“Yeah, so we ran in here while he was freeing the prisoners and we’ve been waiting for a good chance to escape,” The Fiend said as the one who had just injected himself fell off his seat, twitching on the floor. “Aw fuck, man, did you have to do that?” The Fiend asked, heading over to check on him.

Jerry and Silus glanced at each other, and Silus saw the tremor in Jerry’s hands, saw that that was why he had crossed his arms, could see the fear in Jerry’s eyes and Silus nodded silently. The relief in Jerry’s eyes made something in Silus purr.

“Do you have anything on you?” The Fiend near the door asked as Silus slowly got to his feet. “Man? Come on, don’t leave me hang-ugh!” The fiend gurgled, his bloodshot eyes surprised as Silus spun on his heel and slammed him against the wall, shoving the blade of a knife into the Fiend’s throat. Silus said nothing, instead he turned as the Fiend with the flamethrower turned around surprised and lifted his weapon, preparing to fire as Silus charged at him. He would have too, would have cooked Silus to a crisp if Jerry hadn’t thrown a large white plate directly at the head of the Fiend.

“The fuck man! What the fu-uck!” The Fiend chocked; his eyes wide as Silus slammed the knife into the side of his head.

With brutal efficiently, Silus twisted the blade and ripped it from its place in the Fiends head. The Fiend stared blankly at Silus before collapsing to the ground, dead. The flamethrower fell to the floor beside him, the flame spluttering out.

“Well, at least there was only two,” Silus commented, dragged his knife across the Fiends clothes, cleaning it before seething the knife in his boot. “Although I must say, Jerry, you held up rather well,” Silus said turning to face the former member of the Great Khans. He was about to tell him how impressed he was, that he dealt with the Fiends better then he thought he would, except he found Jerry on the ground, hugging his knees to his chest and shaking, starring at the dead fiend.

“Jerry?”

“There weren’t supposed to be any Fiends here. There weren’t supposed to be any Fiends here,” Jerry mumbled as Silus cautiously approached him, kneeling next to him.

“Jerry?”

“They’re crazy, they’re crazy,” Jerry whimpered, looking away from Silus. “They could have killed us. We would have died down here and not under the stars. There’s no worse death then dying without seeing the stars.”

Silus placed his hands on Jerry’s shoulders, forcing the Khan to look at him. He knew what this was. Had seen it happen to young legionnaires after their first big fight. Some of them got spooked after their first battle and hid in the tents, or in buildings, and shut down. Usually a good smack brought them back, but sometimes some never came back and wound up as tent servant to a sympathetic centurion, and others were led to the desert to never return. 

“Jerry, I want you to look at me.” Silus said gently.

“Cook-Cook. Oh god, Cook-Cook,” 

“You’re a poet right? Tell me some poetry,” Silus urged.

Jerry blinked.

“Poetry?”

“Yeah, tell me some of your poetry.”

Jerry looked at Silus and took a deep breathe.

“Radscoprion bites, my foot in the box canyon, Ow, ow, ow, ow... ow.”

Silus also took a deep breathe.

“Okay, lets here another one.”

“Rainclouds wrap up my heart in sorrow black as silk, My empty scream does not echo, even though we're in a canyon, My soul aches, but not as much as my limbs, because I've been beaten severely.” Jerry finished.

“That was better than the first one,” Silus said solemnly and Jerry burst out laughing. Silus smiled as Jerry finished, wiping his eyes.

“Thanks.”

“No problem. Now do you think we can check out the rest of the vault?” Silus asked, he saw the flash of terror in Jerry’s eyes.

“But what if there are more Fiends?”

“I’ll handle them.” Silus said quietly and Jerry took a deep breathe, letting it out.

“Okay... You promise?” Jerry asked, his voice unsure, worry on his face and Silus patted his cheek, his eyes going to the curve of Jerry’s neck and the image of a collar just tight enough for the flesh to bulge around the top and bottom came to mind.

“I promise.”

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has been driving me crazy! At least the smut has finally began.

Chapter 3

“I think we’ve found everything the vault has to offer,” Jerry sighed, dropping the stuffed duffle bag onto the floor next to rather large bed they had found earlier. Silus was sprawled across it, pillows under his head. His eyes shut, face relaxed. Jerry thought he was sleeping.

“Silus?”

“Three.”

“Excuse me?” Jerry asked, surprised.

“Three.” Silus cracked open an eye. “There’s room for three books. Find three you haven’t read, and we’ll take it with us. I doubt Doctor Farkas will mind it, and aside from using it for toilet paper, the Fiends probably have no use for them.” Silus finished, closing his eye.

Jerry said nothing and Silus inwardly smiled as he heard Jerry race from the room in search of pre-war books. He rolled onto his side and sighed. God he missed warm, dry, comfortable beds. Maybe they could drag this mattress with them back to the Old Mormon Fort. Or at least spring to buy a mattress, at least one that wasn’t bedbug infested.

Even a nuclear war couldn’t kill a bedbug.

Speaking of war... Jerry knew he was a member of the legion, but hadn’t told anybody, that Silus knew of. If this information was reveled, Silus seriously doubted the Followers would provide him sanctuary. Could anybody provide him sanctuary? The Brotherhood of Steel would kill him on sight, although if given the time he could handle the power armour, but he would more than likely be killed as soon as he stepped into their territory. What about the Enclave survivors? Caesar had known there were survivors scattered around the Mojave, but finding them could take years. The NCR was completely out of the question. As were working for any of the families on the strip. They represented the apex of corruption and greed democracy had to offer. The Boomers killed on sight. And Silus was fairly sure one had to be born into the Gun Runners, but what about Crimson Caravan? The new trade route to New Canaan had been opened thanks to the Courier, that annoying as a cazador fuck. Maybe he could head north as soon as they got back to the Old Mormon Fort. 

“Look what I found!” Jerry said gleefully as he dumped an armload of pre-war books next to Silus on the bed. 

Silus cracked an eye open.

“See this one?” Jerry sat on the bed, grabbing one of the thicker book. “This one says ‘Famous Poems by Shakespeare’. He was the greatest poet of all time! And this one,” Jerry picked up another book. “Is called The Odyssey, and it reads like a poem, a really long poem. And this one?” Jerry picked up a slightly smaller book. “This one is about the works written by Sappho, it’s really good,” He gushed.

“So these are your three?” Silus asked and Jerry bit his bottom lip. “What?”

“There... there are just so many good books in condition, and it would be such a shame if they were destroyed or misused.” 

“You sound like a Brotherhood scribe.” 

“Not likely, but, these books aren’t going to be here forever. So I hid a few in case I get to come back here.”

Silus sat up. “You hid books?”

“Well, yeah, you can learn so much from books. Different ideas, different ways of life, and the stories of people who lived in this world long before the Great War,” Jerry said.

“You’re an odd Khan,” Silus said absently.

“Didn’t they have books in the legion?” Jerry said then clamped his hand over his mouth when he realised what he had just asked.

“There is Legion. There is Caesar. There is War. We need nothing else.” Silus said.

Jerry looked down at his books, fidgeting with the binding.

“I... I won’t tell. That you were with the legion, I mean. You probably have your reasons for leaving them, but you should be more careful with how you speak to people.”

“And how do I speak to people?” Silus asked, his tone clipped.

“Like they were worms, little insignificant worms.” Jerry said.

“I will keep that in mind.” Silus said slowly.

The air between them was heavy, tense and awkward. Silus sighed, again, and lye back on the bed, shutting his eyes once again.

“Try to get some sleep,”

“But how will we know when to wake up?” Jerry asked, carefully placing the books inside one of the duffle bags. “There aren’t any windows to let the sun in.”

Silus waved to the little metallic table next to the bed and there Jerry saw two egg timers that had been wired together to form an alarm clock. 

“Oh, well, okay.” Jerry said, awkwardly lying on the other side of the bed, pressing his face into the pillow and breathing deep. “Oh wow,” Jerry murmured, his body melting into the comfortable mattress. “This is so much better than the ground. We should take this back to the fort.”

Silus chuckled.

~~

Jerry felt delirious, like he was steps from falling into an open pit of radiation and he didn’t know how to back away.

And it was intoxicating.  
“Wrap your arms around my thighs, and open your mouth,” Silus purred, cupping the back of Jerry’s head. Jerry made a sort of high pitched whine as he followed Silus’s directions, arms curling around Silus’s thighs and opened his mouth as Silus pulled down his zipper, his cock springing out. They were somewhere in the vault, Jerry on his knees, his back pressed against the cool of the vault’s walls while Silus stood above him.

Jerry swallowed and when Silus pressed on his bottom lip with his thumb, Jerry let his mouth fall open, his tongue hesitantly flickering the top of Silus’s cock. Silus groaned, weaving his fingers through Jerry’s hair and used his other hand to cup Jerry’s jaw, keeping his mouth open as he rocked his hips.

Jerry squeezed his eyes shut, lapping helplessly as the taste of hot salt flooded his mouth. Silus pressed in harder and Jerry jerked his head back, coughing. He opened his eyes and met Silus’s. 

“You’ll get better.” Silus soothed, rubbing Jerry’s cheekbone. “Open your mouth again,” He urged and Jerry obeyed, eyes shutting shut as he started suckling. Silus moaned, head falling back.

Jerry made soft whimpering sound and Silus looked down, noticing the telltale erection in Jerry’s pants. Silus stilled his hips, forcing Jerry to open his eyes.

“Do good, and I’ll let you come.” Silus promised, watching as Jerry’s eyes dilated in pleasure.

~~

“Uh, umm, uh, ahh,” Silus’s eyes snapped open, momentarily forgetting he was in the middle of the vault and his legion training kicked into gear. He grabbed the panting, shaking, body next to him, forcefully rolling him onto his back. When he saw Jerry’s wild, terrified, arousal filled eyes and noticed both of his hands wrapped around a painfully red, leaking erection, Silus took a moment to gather his thoughts and remembered the past twenty-four hours.

Vault 3, Fiends, Great Khan, and Jerry knew he was a member of the legion but said he would keep Silus’s secret.

“Umm, um, um,” Jerry whimpered, squirming on the bed.

“Don’t move,” Silus hissed, one hand wrapping around Jerry’s neck and squeezing not tightly, but firmly enough that Jerry let go of his weeping cock and grabbed Silu’s arm, gasping. With his other hand, he roughly grabbed Jerry’s cock, causing the young Khan to yelp in surprise. 

Silus wasn’t gentle, or kind, or teasing with his hand. Kindness and teasing and being gentle were a reward, a treat to those who earned the privilege. 

Jerry’s mouth opened, and he tried to tilt his head to the side, forcing Silus to squeeze his neck harder. Jerry let out a breathy gasping moan as he clawed Silus’s hand.  
Silus could see the telltale sign of a rising orgasm in Jerry’s darkening eyes, his eyes squeezing shut, groaning louder, and felt Jerry’s bucking hips, frantically humping Silus’s increasingly slick hand. 

Silus leaned down, his mouth inches from Jerrys. He waited for those blue eyes to open again before he pressed his lips hard against Jerry’s mouth, fucking Jerry’s mouth with his tongue and lips and nipping his lips with his teeth.

Jerry keened, tensing under Silus’s hand and lips and let out a long wailing moan, his hips thrusting desperately into Silus’s hand as his orgasm rolled through him, his cum covering Silus’s hand. As soon as it ended, Jerry collapsed back onto the bed, shaking under Silus’s body.  
But Silu’s didn’t let go of Jerry’s neck. Instead he raised his cum covered hand to Jerry’s lips.

“Clean me.” Silus ordered.

Jerry’s eyes grew wide, his pulse fluttering madly against Silus’s fingertips.

“Suck your cum off of my fingers,” Silus ordered.

Keeping his eye fixated on Silus’, Jerry opened his mouth, drawing in the sticky white covered fingers with his tongue and suckling each digit, his cheeks hollowing at the action. 

When his fingers were clean, Silus presented his palm and obediently Jerry licked his palm clean, when he was done, Silus sat back on Jerry’s thighs, looking down and noticing that Jerry was hard yet again.

“Use your hands,” Silus ordered, as if he was requesting more towels for his bath, but when he got no response, he squeezed Jerry’s throat just a bit tighter.

“Use. Your. Hands.”

With shaking hands Jerry gripped his own cock, moaning as he tried to mimic Silus’s hard grip.   
Silus licked his lips, hand still wrapped Jerry’s throat. He used his free hand to pull down his own zipper, freeing his own erection. Jerry made a chocking sound at the sight of it and Silus’s smiled. It didn’t reach his cold eyes.

“You want this?” Silus offered and Jerry’s face turned bright red, his hands frantically pumping his own cock as he watched Silus’s hand. 

Silus stroked himself, groaning as Jerry wiggled under him. Not waiting for Jerry to answer, Silus slapped away Jerry’s hands and instead rubbed his cock against Jerry’s, wrapping his hand around both of them, Silus pumped them as Jerry’s hand clawed fruitlessly at the blankets. 

The room filled with grunts and moans and as Silus finally came, a soft murmurer of ‘Bona Dea,’ filled the air while Jerry cried fruitlessly, trashing under Silus’s firm grip and heavy weight.

Silus swore on his armour he would train this bitch. Train him and mount him and breed him.

Oh yes, he was going to collar this bitch of his.

He smiled.

What a pretty bitch.

When they had finished, Silus let go of Jerry’s throat and rolled off of him, panting.

Jerry laid in his spot, shaking as he starred up at the ceiling, his hand reaching up to tentatively touch his throat, wincing at the mere touch. Instead, he swallowed, his adams apple bobbing painfully as he dropped his arm. He would need to cover his neck. Or, or, do something.

Holy shit, what just happened?

Jerry wanted to ask Silus that question, to ask what had just happened between them, but he felt exhausted. Instead he curled onto his side and buried his face in the pillow and tries not to shiver as the sweat on his body cooled.

To Be Continued…


End file.
